Conventionally, a variety of devices have been proposed to be used with a mobile phone as an input and output device for expanding the function of the mobile phone or efficiently utilizing the function of the mobile phone.
There is provided a technique in which a pen-shaped scanner is used with a mobile phone in order to facilitate inputting of a character on the mobile phone without a full-size keyboard. (For example, refer to ‘Nokia Digital Pen’ (http://www.nokia.co.jp/about/release—071218.shtml) confirmed as of Mar. 31, 2008)
With this technique, if a user operates on a dedicated paper printed with a dot pattern using the pen-shaped scanner, the operation performed is transmitted via Bluetooth (registered trademark) from the scanner to the mobile phone where the operation is processed.
Also, mobile phones with VGA-class resolutions are increasingly used. (For example, refer to ‘3.0 inchi waido VGA ekisho wo tousai shita keitai denwa’ (http://journal.mycom.co.jp/news/2007/01/16/004.html) confirmed as of Mar. 31, 2008).